


All is Fair in Love and War

by NotYourFavouriteRecord



Series: Borderlands, because why not! [1]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Angst, Blushing Zer0, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit Thoughts, M/M, Multi, Other, Shy Zer0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYourFavouriteRecord/pseuds/NotYourFavouriteRecord
Summary: Feelings were never the abandoned humans strong suit and feeling this overwhelming urge when around Axton... Sends him in a whirlwind. Axton notices and plans to put him at ease. Not without accidentally distressing  the assassin first.





	

Dreamily, the black clad assassin allow his thoughts to wander the muscular commando that had gatefu saved his life before when he had ran out of sniper ammo. Thankfully, his thoughts remained innocent; not treading in the land where his imagination wonder the size of the Commando, and what it would feel like to have Axton fully sheathed in him... He swallowed thickly, taking deep breath. 

Someone's trying to kill him. 

"Hey Zee, we're planning on heading out; just kill some skags or bullymongs, what'cha say?" His concious did somersaults as Axton gives a lop-sided grin to him. Turning his head away, the assassin shakes his head," Sorry Axton/not feel so good today/ maybe another time." 

Said commando eyes the dark suited man with concern, knowing the thrill that the kill brought to the man. "You okay buddy?" Vaguely, Zer0 subtly nods still not facing him. A pang shooting through him, Axton nods, more to himself than anything else, "okay then, I'll tell the others you weren't feeling well." Without a response he leaves the assassins room and moves down the stairs confusion at Zer0s sudden, very sudden, reclusiveness. 

^_^_^_^*_*_*_*_*

To the least, Maya and Salvador were a little surprised when Axton did not return with the assassin in tow. Before they could ask, Axton moves over to the vehicle. He jumps in the drivers seat and steps on the pedal accelerating exaggeratedly, wasteland dust and debris thrown into the air in his wake. The other two share a glance before the gunzerker jumps into the second vehicle and the siren moves toward the building expecting answers. 

Moving silently along the floor, she peers into the room finding Zer0 cross legged, elbow perched on one knee and his head was resting in his palm. The emoticon ///// was displayed, and Maya could only assume that the assassin was blushing. 

Wait? Blushing? Isn't that what little girls do? An people in love? Don't virgins also do that? 

Standing so she was now in the door way, left hip jutted out and hand perched on it she asked softly,"Wanna talk about it?" The assassin snapped his helmet obscured gaze to the siren before comically pulling back in shock and promptly landing on the floor. 

"I don't know/ what is it you wish/ to talk about?" 

"Bullshit!" The siren snarled, she had just seen the commando leave in a haze, whether he was overreacting or not, something happened. Earning a soft sigh of defeat, Zer0 uncrossed his legs and moved closer so that when he put his legs down they met the floor. "I-I," he weakly started, and the siren moved from her place in the doorway to sit beside the assassin. Resting a hand on his knee, she said nothing, allowing him his own time. "I-I do not understand what I am feeling," curious the siren gently squeezed his knee, and without words the assassin knew what she wanted. She didn't even realise his haiku was gone.

"Axton," he softly speaks, so unlike the assassin that she had come to know. A heart emoticon flashes over the screen, and Maya smiles softly. And while she was mildly surprised, she didn't push the assassin any further, opting for giving his knee a gentle squeeze before standing and leaving the room. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

It's hours later when Sal, Maya, and Axton return home. The siren moves up the stairs with a bounce in her step, much to the two males confusion. Moving into the kitchen Salvador goes to the fridge, pulling out 2 beers, handing one to Axton.

Moments pass, a comfortable silence between the two, before a not so comfortable question breaks it. "What's this business with Zer0 Axton?" The gunzerker inquires. The commando stares at him dumbfounded, but not without a stiffening in posture first.

"Bull!" The gun-wild man guffaws,"the way you stormed outta here earlier I thought the guy rejected ya!" Axton avoids the laughing mans gaze opting for staring into space while he spoke,"I don't like Zer0, like that we are friends, but... He creeps me out," the former soldier lies, enjoying every quirk of the foreign Vault Hunter. 

"All those haikus and emoticons, an all that," he mutters, heart twinging slightly as he pretended to confess the things he found 'creepy' about the man, when all he wanted was to cuddle the limber man close, hug and make out, and -and... If his brain could comprehend, go further with the masked man, one who was his best friend, but he was always greedy, and now it shone through, he wanted more from Zer0, he was afraid of wanting too much.

"Well you just fucked something over," a feminine voice calls from the door way, glaring at the duo, Axton flabbergasted, and Sal concerned. Faintly an engine can be heard but the sound is ignored by the trio.

"Sal, what the fuck?" The siren hisses, we agreed to weasel it out of him, not directly ask him!" She turns her glare to Axton, who flinches.

She points to the door and angrily sighs,"Get your ass up, soldier and find him!" She damn near screeches, and Axton couldn't get away soon enough from the steaming woman. 

-:-:-:-;-;-;-)

Dead bullymongs surround him, and the assassin curls up. Knees pulled to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs. His gaze focuses on the sky or at least it appears to be. Behind his visor the mans eyes water over, and his heart feels almost rhythmic twinges which he would have laughed at if not for his situation. The visor displays;,( something Zer0 commonly identified as crying. Funny, he thought to himself, I never expected to cry over something so menial. He emits a week chuckle whilst clenching his shut, avoiding, what he thought was, the judgemental Pandora sky. Lost in his own thoughts of how he got into this situation, he fails to recognise the all to familiar thuds of a certain soldiers boots. He nearly jumps in shock, and would have pulled away, if not for the heavy hand on his left shoulder, one that pulled him closer into a firm solid body. The top curve of his visor fit snugly into this person neck and the only one who was the same height, if not taller was... 

He struggles weakly to pull away from the grip, before another hand comes under his knees, long legs being thrown over the soldiers lap, two strong calloused hands coming to secure Zer0 to Axton. He falls limp in the soldiers grip, body enjoying the intimacy, the warmth and comfort it brought. His breathing slows an he feels on the verge of sleep, despite the hours he had just slept.

"I-I, uh, I'm, sorry, Zer0," a weak cracked voice calls out. Zer0 stiffens and tries to pull away, tries to avoid a conversation he know will break him. "I get it/ Axton, no need to/ explain," the assassin fumbles weakly to escape but freezes when the other mans frame shakes. 

"No!" The commando whimpers through near silenced cries of anguish. "You don't! You don't get it! Because Zer0, I, well, I," voice now trailing off the commandos voice could no longer find the strength to tell the man in his arms how he truly felt about him. He inwardly groans at how stupid he feels before he takes a risk, his two large hands moving to cup the deceptionists visor, a series dashes displayed(/////) before Axton slams his lips to the place he likes to believe Zer0's own are. Unable to kiss back through the visor, Zer0 falls back from the impact, forcing Axton to move from the uncomfortable position. The soldier goes to move away, but the assassins limber legs quickly move around his narrow hips. They pull him back in yet the swordsman doesn't dive straight on for a kiss, instead, gloved hands fumble at the numerous locks and joints that keep the head and neck piece in place. Quickly, Zer0's face is bared to the commandos hungry eyes.

Raven locks astray, pale skin, and gleaming blue orbs are displayed to him and the guns man is near breathless. With high cheek bones and a small, almost feminine nose, Axton can safely say that this was not what Acton had expected.

Under the scrutiny or the bigger mans gaze, Zer0, uncharacteristically blushes, clean teeth catching at his lower lip. He had no insight as to what he was feeling, all he knew is he didn't want to stop now. Releasing his lower lip, the man stiffens when Axton crashes their lips together, only after a few seconds pressing back, little vigour compare to the man above him.

The blonde man pulls away softly chuckling, leaning down to gently nibble at the pale mans earlobe. "Was that your first kiss, Zee?" A blush heavily dusting his his cheeks, eyes darting everywhere and lower lip caught between his teeth, Axton groans at how easily the assassin had him hard. Speaking of erections, he wasn't the only one affected so easily, as he found out grinding himself against the brunettes sex. Both erections pinned in fabric, both men realeased moans, Zer0 releasing short breaths a gasps, the fabric brushing over near burning sensitive skin.

Gloved fingers snake up to grasp dark blonde locks, Zer0 smashing their lips together and to him it was amazing, even with teeth clacking together, and gaps between their lips, it captured everything they couldn't say. A large calloused hand moved during the kiss pulling at the collar or the swordsmanship suit, tugging to the point where the thin flexible fabric tore. Gasping at the rush of cold air against his skin, before moaning heatedly as Axton's tongue seemed to work miracles as the former soldier sucked kissed and licked his way along his haiku-speaking lovers jawbone. Reaching his ear the soldier gave the assassins earlobe a teasing tug with his teeth, pulling a whine-like moan from the characteristically quiet man. Moving south and giving in to the urge to to mark his lovers white skin, the commando left hickeys, dark and purple, ones that had his cock praising the sounds the assassin made.

Quickly, clothes discarded, a-strewn among the littered dead bodies that neither cared to remember. Heated flesh exposed to the brisk Pandoran air, both shivered slightly, Zer0 gasping at the brisk brush over his sensitive skin and nipples. Noted by the commando, he set to work, tongue dipping into Zer0s defined clavicles, short breathless gasps exiting the sensitive man. Mouth stooping between the two collarbones, the soldier sucks the skin teeth grazing it just enough to have the reclusive man below fidgeting for something more. He travels south noting the hairless body of his newfound lover, and the swimmer like build he held. He also discovered that Zer0 was the same if not smaller that him, part of suit being mechanical like almost ruining the moment. Pulling more skin between his teeth the guns man adds more and more hickeys to the assassin, marking the man. 

Of their own accord Axton's fingers travel so far south they go north again, cupping Zer0's round ass cheeks as he came to the swordsmanship aching dick. Before he did anything else Axton took three of his fingers into his mouth, tongue delving into the skin in between. Gaining an inquisitive glance, the man simply smiled before the assassin tensed up as a wet finger circled his puckered rim. Inserting his finger slowly, Axton groaned, low and choked in the back of his throat as the pale mans ass squeezed the life out of him. 

Another finger circling the rim slightly, the commando slides it in next the on already there. The raven haired man whines, low and needy as he pushes himself down on Axton's fingers. Said man uses his other hand to grip his cock, another finger squeezing past the tight rim of the assassin. Squeezing the base of his shaft tightly, Axton wonders just how long he'll be able to hold it for. "Relax Zee," he whispers,"it'll feel so much better." The crimson faced boy tries to relax, tries being the key word.

Eventually the swordsmans body relaxes, moaning almost wantonly, a hard delicious shot to the Commandos cock. Thinking the man below was ready, he pulls his fingers out, a high keening whine from assassin. Pulling a leg over his shoulder, his hand on his cock, Axton presses his blunt cockhead to Zer0s swollen rim. The limber man tensed, slowly, subtly relaxing. Holding Zees leg over his shoulder, he pushes into the fluttering cavern that engulfs him, damn near sucking his soul out of his cock. Sucking. Now there's an idea. Groaning happily, the soldier pushes halfway in, his impressive length strathing the assasssins entrance. He notices the slight winces of pain and begins to shallowly thrust waiting for those pained winces to turn in groans and moans. More specifically moans of Axton's name. 

Moaning almost breathily, the commando took that as the assassins cue to thrust deeper. Deeper and deeper the soldier thrust, hoping for any indication of what he was doing was right. His pace was still slow and shallow as still more than 1/3 of his aching, swollen cock had yet to be engulfed. His body demanded he go faster, yet he knew it was Zer0s first time, and using what nearly non-existent self-control he had, he kept his pace slow and languid.

Unfortunately his control and Zee weren't on the same page as the assassin weakly bucked up repeatedly, a teasing spring of pleasure that needed pressure in his gut. Axton groaned, hips stuttering as the younger(he thinks!) mans ring of muscles clenched wonderfully around him. He thrusts rougher, a bruising grip on the leg on his shoulder and the sinfully moving hips; ones that threatened his self-control, all that stopped him brutalising the assassin with vigorous strokes and bruising kisses and everything that was so damn fast! 

With the assassin bottoming out on his cock, all the gunman could do was restrain from dropping his load in the tight cavern of convulsing muscles that near strangled his dick. Two hand moved up and he didn't even know when the four fingers had disentangled themselves from his hair, but the ungloved hand gripped at his shoulders, crescent shapes from where Zer0s nails had dig at his skin. 

Roughly spearing the man, Axton's thrusts become erratic, one form hand coming down to grip the raven haired mans cock. Thrusts and pumps times well, the assassin bit into the gunmans neck groaning gutturally around the flesh. A ring of muscles clenching tightly around his cock, Axton groaned deeply, hissing at the bite that nearly broke the skin. Pulling Zer0s hips against his own, ocassionally jerking away, he comes within the assassin. Contentedly, the blond rests his weight partially on the assassin to avoid suffocating him.

He hears the man beside him laugh,"we are a mess/ the others will be angry/we are a mess." Smiling to himself, Axton simply nuzzles Zer0s shoulder body tired and weak. They were a mess

But they were each other's mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first attempts at smut! Comment any other pairings I should do! I'm working on a krieg x zer0 one next not smut and if your wondering why Axton had blond hair it just is okay.


End file.
